Loving you Forever
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: Ryoma returns from America to find the 4 lovers he left behind are trying to get him back. Problem is it's been 10 years; Ryoma also has this small child that look's exactly like him. Who's Katsuki? OT5!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Loving you Forever

**Author: **Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **T for now M for Future?

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Pairings:**

Tezuka x Fuji x Keigo x Sanada x Ryoma

Oishi x Kikumaru

Momo x Kaidoh x Inui

**Additional Characters:** Katsuki and Ryota

**Summary: **Ryoma returns from America to find the 4 lovers he left behind are trying to get him back. Problem is it's been 10 years;

Ryoma also has this small child that look's exactly like him. Who's Katsuki?

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **I've had this on my computer for quite some time, and I wasn't sure if I should continue or if it was any good.

**Ryoma: **Well I certainly have my hands full. Children and _THESE _FOUR!?

**Loveless Paradox: **What can I say, you're a love muffin... :P

**Tezuka: **Mmm.. That's certainly true _*checks out Ryoma's matured body*_

**Atobe: **Hmph, I may have missed the brat every so often.

**Fuji: **Liar, you missed him a lot. You even have his picture framed in our living room..

**Atobe: *****_blush*_**Syusuke!

**Sanada: **Keigo... everyone can see it, it's not a secret.

**Atobe: **Ryoma didn't know! Now he does!

**Ryoma: **hmph, monkey king.

**Loveless Paradox: **Read on my lovelies!

* * *

**_Loving you forever: _**

Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, and Sanada were walking down the street thinking how 10 years ago their little 12 year old lover had disappeared to America. Nobody told them what happened to their little lover so they grieved as if they lost a loved one, which technically they did. As they walked back towards Atobe's big house, a small figure came running around the corner… a familiar figure!

As all 4 lovers stopped they focused all their attention on the small form running towards them. Another figure came around the corner chasing the smaller one; this one had a Fila white cap.

"Ryota Echizen! Come back here!" The figure caught the smaller one, which squealed.

"Papa!" _Papa?! _Ryoma looked up and stopped, staring wide- eyed at the 4 males. "Papa, okay?" The little child grabbed onto Ryoma's shirt.

"Ryoma, Ryoma?!" Sanada took a step forward, Ryoma paled and stepped away. Fuji and Atobe both ran towards Ryoma who turned and started running.

"Papa? Papa!" Ryota's frantic voice caused Ryoma to stop, automatically trying to soothe the young boy.

"Shh…Ryota, it's alright sweetheart." Tezuka grabbed hold of Ryoma's waist so he couldn't run. Roma struggled a little and then sighed knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with Ryota in his arms. "Ryota…hunny, see I'm fine. Yeah, that's a good boy."

The 4 lovers started at _their _Ryoma…Their Ryoma who acted very different 10 years ago. "Ryoma?"

"Yes Buchou?" At the age of twenty-four Tezuka hadn't been called captain in 6 years.

"People either call me Tezuka or Kunimitsu." Tezuka explained. Ryoma nodded and moved away from Tezuka.

"Who is this child?" Atobe asked the younger male. Ryoma stared up at his ex-lovers knowing they wouldn't take no for an answer. Adjusting Ryota on his hip, Ryoma smiled sadly.

"This is my son, Ryota Echizen." As soon as he said that, all hell broke loose. Atobe and Sanada questioned him on how that could happen, because they knew he was gay and why would he get a female pregnant when he was what 18 or 19 years of age when they knew he was already gay at 12… "Shush…" Ryoma said gently. Tezuka stared at Ryoma while Fuji put a forced smile on his face, it looked like he was a stretching his lips.

"You… This is your son?" Tezuka asked quietly, even though it was little above a whisper, Ryoma heard it. Placing Ryota on the sidewalk, he pointed to the park they were standing beside.

"Ryo…could you please play on the swings over there?" Ryoma ruffled the 4 year olds head and watched him run off. Standing up to his full height of 5' 7'' and still short of the other males who were over six feet, Ryoma stared at the taller males and sighed.

"You remember my brother Ryoga?" After they nodded, he continued. "4 years ago my brother died in America, 6 years earlier my parents died, I was too young, and I had to go live with my brother because I was too young."

"How come you never told us? How come you got up and left… you never told us?" Sanada asked Ryoma. Ryoma sighed and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry; I was only twelve when I lost my parents… I felt like I lost a whole chunk of my heart. I regret how I reacted, but I was young and now my brother and his wife were killed in a car accident. I raised Ryota who was a new born baby when I was 18." There was a silent pause until Fuji decided to break it.

"How come you never tried to contact us, we would have helped you Ryoma. We are your lovers." The other 3 nodded in agreement to Fuji's statement.

"You _were_ my lovers." When Ryota ran towards Ryoma, the younger male picked him up and began walking away. "Ryota deserves a male _and _a female in his family." Pulling his cap low over his face Ryoma walked away from the 4 males he had come to love and still loved.

"Guys what are we going to do?" Fuji asked his lovers who sadly watched their youngest lover walk away from them without looking back.

"I'll tell you what we're not going to do; we are not going to give up." Tezuka said as he continued walking towards their house. Atobe, Sanada, and Fuji followed close behind asking him if he had a plan, which of course he did; he was Kunimitsu Tezuka.

Ryoma closed his front door behind him and Ryota, as soon as the door clicked shut he slid down to the floor against it. His eyes were shut tightly as if he were in pain. Ryota tapped his face and asked innocently. "Papa—Okays?"

Opening his eyes Ryoma forced a smile for his son/nephew; he pulled Ryota onto his lap and just held him there. "Yes Ryota, of course I am."

Ryoma stood up and walked towards the kitchen where he placed Ryota into his high chair as he began making supper. With Ryoma, it was the simple Kraft Dinner and hot dogs, although he cut Ryota's hot dog into pieces so the little boy could eat them easier. After they were finished eating supper Ryoma and Ryota watched a little bit of T.V until Ryota began yawning constantly and rubbing his eyes. As tradition, Ryoma told Ryota a story about his younger days playing tennis with the regulars in Junior High before he went to America. Like normal Ryoma went to bed a couple hours after Ryota, because there was nothing else to do.

In the morning Ryoma dressed Ryota in a pair of jeans and a little red t-shirt, Ryoma sat back to admire his work and smiled at how cute Ryota looked. As they stepped out of the door, Ryoma stopped because 4 people were just walking past his house. Looking around he spotted a mansion and mentally slapped himself for not realizing it sooner, he had picked the small house beside Atobe's.

"Ryoma, you live here?" Fuji's slightly surprised voice was heard. Ryoma lifted Ryota into his arms and sighed as he continued out of his yard.

"Yes, Ryota and I moved in here… Excuse me I have to get Ryota to school." Ryoma turned and began walking in the direction of the pre-school.

"If you're going towards Seigakuto Pre-school, you are going in the wrong direction, Ryoma." Tezuka said. Ryoma whipped around and began walking in the other direction.

"Thank you Mits—Tezuka…" Ryoma corrected himself as he walked quickly in the other direction.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **I'm so sorry it's so hideously spaced. I have Microsoft Office 2013, and it pops up oddly spaced when I bring it into fanfiction.

I have about 3 parts for this going, and I really want to know what you guys think. Should I continue... it's just wasting away on my computer.

-Hit that little review button below, and I'll love you forever + dedications.

_Alii xoxo _


	2. Chapter 2

**Loveless Paradox:** _*runs in shuffling papers, and trips*_

**Tezuka:** _*picks up paper and scans* _hmph, adequate..

**Loveless Paradox:**OI! Don't read it! It's for my followers you jerk! Just cause you're in it doesn't mean you gotta read it!

* * *

_**Loving you forever:**_

As all 4 lovers watched Ryoma walk away, Atobe turned towards the other 3. "Did you hear that, He almost called Kuni, Mitsu like he used too!" The other 3 nodded and continued to watch the young male turn the corner before resuming their slow walk in the other direction.

Atobe was headmaster of Seishun Academy, he had wanted to be close to his lovers, Fuji was a math and science teacher while Tezuka was an English teacher and coach of the tennis team, he'd given up being a doctor when Ryoma left. Sanada was also a math teacher but he was also the resource teacher for kids who wanted to talk about their problems. So all 4 lovers saw each other every day at home and work, it had of course been Atobe's idea. Tezuka still had his goal of bringing Seigaku to nationals, that's probably why Seigaku had won nationals 4 years in a row.

After Ryoma dropped off Ryota at the pre-school he walked towards an unforgettable place, Seishun Academy. He knew his… _the _4 lovers worked here and he just wanted to be near them until he got married and found a caring mother for Ryota. Quickly slipping on a white lab coat and placing his fila cap in the top drawer of the desk Ryoma sat in the chair at the infirmary waiting for his first patient. When Ryoma had gotten over his parents death he had decided to become a doctor. Not only for the reason he wanted to save people like his parents but also hoping he would meet Tezuka, he wondered why Tezuka didn't pursue his dream to become a doctor. Unfortunately, the students from the middle school had something totally different in mind, sighing Ryoma watched as a bunch of girls squealed as they passed by the room. They were whispering quite loudly that Ryoma knew what they were saying and crowded the doorway.

Ryoma stiffened when he heard a familiar voice ask what all this commotion was all about, the girls instantly evaporated in fear of the almighty Captain Tezuka's voice. As soon as Tezuka saw Ryoma sitting there with a lab coat and his emerald locks uncovered he dropped the clipboard he was holding and the slight widening of his eyes indicated how surprised he was. Smirking the usual Echizen smirk, Ryoma watched Tezuka try to bring himself under control again.

"What, now you have butter fingers Tezuka?" Before Tezuka could reply a male student came barreling in, tears streaking down his face. He clutched his side as he tried to rub the tears from his eyes. Ryoma instantly got up and led the student to the little bed on the side, Tezuka thought he might have the stomach flu but Ryoma didn't even ask if the boy was alright, he instantly lifted the boys shirt.

"Who hit you?" Tezuka was surprised, he didn't realize the boy was injured. But why did Ryoma become a doctor? "It's alright, I'm the new doctor; Ryoma Echizen."

The student sniffed and struggled to sit up, Ryoma gently lifted the upper body and help the boy sitting up. "It…My father beats me and a friend of mine didn't realize I had this bruise and he hit me playfully. I'm sorry I just instantly came here, it really hurts."

Nodding gently Ryoma asked the student to lie back. "May I remove your shirt, I need to check it. You might have broken something or cracked a rib. By the looks of it you fractured your right lower rib." Gently pulling the shirt from the students body Ryoma gently touched the boys' side. Sure enough the boy whimpered and choked on a sob. "Lie back, I will give you some pain killers, please tell me your name?"

"Katsuki Taichuo." The young man struggled to say, obviously it really hurt. Ryoma cupped the back of the boys head and gave him the pills to swallow along with some water.

"Alright Katsuki, sleep for now. You're safe here." No sooner had Ryoma said that did Katsuki's eyes start to drift closed. The boy struggled and grabbed Ryoma's sleeve, Tezuka had to fist his hands together as to not injure the boy further for touching _their_ Ryoma.

"Wait, Sensei… Will you be here when I wake." Ryoma gave a smile that caused Tezuka to bite his lip, Ryoma rarely smiled when he was with them in Seigaku but he had easily smiled for this _boy._

"Yes Katsuki, I'll be here when you wake. Now sleep for I know it's been a while for you." Ryoma gently ran his hands through the boys black hair and smiled until his eyes shut completely and his breathing evened out. Instantly Ryoma leapt into action, placing a sign saying _Be back in ten, _Ryoma left Tezuka standing in the infirmary as he ran to the headmasters office.

Quickly following Tezuka came up behind Ryoma when he knocked on the office door, banging the door open when Atobe gave a soft _'Come in'._ By the look of utter surprise on Atobe's face, Tezuka knew the young headmaster had given the job of hiring staff to someone else.

"Ryoma!" Atobe stood up so quickly, that the chair he had been lounging on toppled over and clattered on the floor. Barely giving the room a once over, Ryoma quietly whispered a command.

"Give me Katsuki Taichuo's folder please, Headmaster Atobe." Both Atobe and Tezuka flinched, firstly by the tone Ryoma was using, but also because he called Atobe a name so impersonal.

"What, why?" Atobe looked back and forth from Ryoma to Tezuka. Ryoma instantly told Atobe what had happened to his patient and asked why nobody noticed it sooner. The boy had scars all over his body and bruises like no tomorrow. Ryoma must have been a top A student in his class to have noticed that by being in Katsuki's presence for less than 5 minutes. Atobe nodded and headed for the big filing cabinet marked with the letter 'T'. Pulling out a small folder he handed it over to Ryoma slowly.

"Thank you…" Ryoma flipped the folder open and silently went through the sheets inside. Nodding a couple of times Ryoma closed the folder and handed it back to Atobe.

"I will return tomorrow to discuss an issue about this, please be here." Atobe could do nothing but nod. Ryoma turned again and with one last suffering look he left the office and headed back to the infirmary.

Atobe came up behind Tezuka and gave him a hug. They both needed it, obviously this was going to be a hard year for all of the lovers. Tezuka turned and returned the hug, Atobe kissed Tezuka on the cheek and then let go. "Keep an eye on him for me, Kuni?"

"Yes, of course." Tezuka said one final good bye and then returned to his classroom for second period was starting.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **I realize it's really short, but I didn't want to cut the next part in half. I'm trying to work on my transitions...

Let me know what you think!

_Alii xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_***random giggling***_

**Loveless Paradox: **Ryota! Don't draw on my papers!

**Ryoma: **Don't yell at my son!... Although it is correct he shouldn't be touching your things...

**Ryota: ***sniffle* I'm sorry Ms. Alii, forgive me? *cute pout*

**Loveless Paradox: **-stares- Why are you so damn cute! Read on!

* * *

_**Loving you forever: **_

Inside the infirmary, Ryoma watched Katsuki sleep peacefully. The medication he gave the boy would last at least a couple of hours but he wanted to help Katsuki right away. Sighing he looked back at the reports on his desk and began writing some information about the students that had already come into the office. Finishing one, he placed it in a folder with their name on it, then opened the filing cabinet beside him and placed it in the folder with the letter of their last name, before closing the drawer. Obviously the previous doctor never took his or her job seriously because there were no files about any of the injuries the students had received.

Standing beside Katsuki and gently running his fingers through the boys hair he stiffened when he heard a voice from the door. "Excuse me, my student here hit his head on the desk when we were doing group activity. Could you check it for me?"

Relaxing his posture and his face Ryoma walked calmly from behind the curtain to see Fuji's eyes widen and his body stiffen in alarm. "How did this happen?" Ryoma asked.

"R-Ryoma!" Fuji stared at him, Ryoma ignored the genius and smiled at the young man.

"Are you feeling alright? No dizziness, nausea, headache, blurriness, does it hurt?" Ryoma asked quickly.

"Of course it hurts!" The boy snapped at him. Fuji glared at his student, but Ryoma didn't take offence. Chuckling Ryoma sat back in his chair with a clipboard and asked a few questions.

"Then answer me this, Name, birthday, parents name, and your best friend." The kid answered truthfully without any hesitation which cause Ryoma to smile warmly. "Good, then you don't have a concussion, just a slight bump. I will give you an ice pack but please return it to me once you're done with it." Ryoma stood up and opened the freezer beside the door. Taking one of the billion or so… ice packs he handed it gently to the boy along with a towel as to not be too cold. "Now return to class."

"Yes, thank you sensei… The other sensei wasn't very good at her job…" Looking around until the boy came across the name plate on the  
desk. "Thank you Echizen-sensei."

"You're welcome, Hiroki." The boy nodded again and left with the biggest smile on his face.

"Ry—"

"Sensei?" A gentle whisper came from behind the curtain that Ryoma had come out from behind. In a quick motion that indicated to Fuji, Ryoma still played a bit of tennis, Ryoma quickly moved for the curtain.

"Katsuki, you should still be asleep." Fuji's eyes narrowed as he heard Ryoma call the boy by his first name. As Ryoma pulled the curtain back, Fuji saw a young student looking around confused. Ryoma helped the student sit up by cupping the back of his head and letting him lean against him.

"Sensei… I had a nightmare about my dad…again…" The boy said shyly as he held onto Ryoma's sleeve. The child seemed to be breathing harshly, apparently the nightmare was scary. Sitting on the bed beside the boy apparently named Katsuki, Ryoma gently ran his hand through his black locks.

"Tell me what happened. Then you must answer a question that I would like to ask." Ryoma continued to gently sooth the boy by gently caressing his hair. Katsuki leaned his head against Ryoma's shoulder, sighing gently as he explained the nightmare he had.

"It ended with my dad stabbing me." Katsuki broke down into some more tears, clutching Ryoma's lab coat. Fuji fisted his hands, forcing a stretched smile on his face.

"Katsuki, I would like to get your dad arrested for abuse. Would you like to come live with me and my son, or would you like to live with a relative." Ryoma asked the boy gently. The boy was clutching his lab coat with a smile on his face as he nodded.

"I would like that Echizen-sensei." Fuji squinted at the two on the bed, now he was seriously jealous.

"Fuji, a student told me they saw you come in here. Are you—RYOMA!?" Sanada stopped moving as he noticed the emerald haired male hugging the student. "Why are you in bed with this student!" Ryoma sighed as Katsuki looked from Fuji to Sanada, and remembered Tezuka-sensei.

"How many of the teachers here know you Echizen-sensei?" Ryoma smiled at the boy and lay him down.

"Sleep for now Katsuki, I'll deal with your father." Katsuki nodded and lay back down. Ryoma turned to Sanada and Fuji and glared at them.

"Please leave, you're disturbing my patient." Sanada and Fuji nodded and walked out of the classroom. When they were far enough, they began to run towards the headmaster's office.

"Keigo, Keigo!" They yelled as soon as they ran into the office. Atobe looked up from his paperwork to see his other two lovers standing there panting. Arching a brow in question he waited for them to calm down before saying.

"I presume you've seen Ryoma then. He is currently now the new doctor here, don't bug him too much or he'll never forgive us." Atobe said with a smile. Sanada and Fuji brightened instantly, if Atobe said they could talk to them. Then it meant they could go during the breaks and talk to the other male.

"No matter what, we'll get our Ryoma back." Fuji said, his eyes now wide open showing their natural blue colour.

Bringing the last box into the house, Ryoma let out a big sigh as he watched Katsuki begin to unpack his belongings in the spare bedroom. Having been the weekend Ryoma had gotten up bright and early calling a cop and asking them if they could follow him to a house. When they arrived they were given evidence the Katsuki was physically abused when they got there. The father was instantly arrested and Ryoma explained to the police officer that Katsuki would be staying with him for the time being. Katsuki limped back into his small house and flung stuff in boxes excitedly.

Here they were unpacking them in Ryoma's house with Ryota running around the house excitedly. The six year old was excited that he was going to get a big brother to live with, and he could brag to the people at school. Ryoma was broken out of his thought when he saw Katsuki looking up at him shyly. "What is it, Katsuki?"

"What should I call you, Echizen-sensei?" Ryoma smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. He knew the boy wouldn't be able to forget his father right away, but maybe he could make a father-figure experience better for the boy.

"You may call me whatever you like, Echizen… Ryoma…. Papa, I wouldn't mind if you called me that. But you don't have to call me that right away. Whatever you are comfortable with, Katsuki." Ryoma picked up the empty boxes at his feet and began walking towards the back of the house. He stopped however when he heard a soft voice.

"My father never let me call him dad, it was always by his first name. Um… May I call you Dad?" Katsuki said shyly. Ryoma broke out into a big smile, nodding slowly at the boy.

"Of course you can, Katsuki. I will go to the agency and see if I can get some adoption papers. You could then legally be my son, would you like that?" Ryoma asked after seeing a nervous expression cross the boys face.

"Yes I'd love it, but wouldn't people talk at school?" Katsuki asked. Ryoma sighed and placed the boxes by the backdoor, hopefully as a reminder to take them out to the big garbage bin out back.

"As long as you don't mind what their saying, and if you're not comfortable enough you can always call me Echizen-sensei at school. But I'd like for you to call me dad maybe if we're alone?" Ryoma said to the boy.

Katsuki then realized that Ryoma was quite the loving person, taking in someone elses child and raising them as their own son. Not once though, twice counting Ryota. Katsuki for the first time in a long time, broke out into the biggest smile possible. "Thanks dad." Ryoma smiled and caught Ryota who was about to run past him, swinging him in his arms.

"This is my family now… Katsuki you're going to be an Echizen soon." Ryoma said before looking at Ryota. "You don't mind Katsuki being your brother now do ya?" Ryota let out a childish squeal.

"Yay! I've always wanted a brother. Katsu, Katsu!" Ryoma placed Ryota back on the ground and went to make them some lunch.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **Katsuki is probably my favouritest name in Japanese. Especially the shortened Katsu.

Tell me what you think! And any ideas/ pointers!

-_Alii xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

**Loveless Paradox: **So now that I've spammed fanfiction with these few chapters, I'm looking forward to the reviews I may/ or may not receive.

**Ryoma: **Review slut

**Loveless Paradox: GASP **mean!

**Ryota: **Auntie Alii? Whats wrong? -rubs eyes tiredly-

**Loveless Paradox: **Aww sweetie! -picks up Ryo- You're so cute, did I wake you up?

**Ryota: **mmm... -passes out on her shoulder-

**Loveless Paradox: -INNER SQEAL- **

**Tezuka: **Ignore this psychotic woman... and keep reading...

* * *

_**Loving you forever:**_

On Monday when everyone was filing into the school, Ryoma headed for the headmasters office. He heard four different voices and gently knocked on the door, as soon as he knocked the voices cut off. A quiet 'Come in' was said and Ryoma opened the door slowly.

"Headmaster Atobe, I would like you to know that Katsuki Taichuo is going to be Katsuki Echizen and is currently living with me." Ryoma noticed all of the males in the room tightened their hands into a fist. "That's all I wanted to say, excuse me." Turning Ryoma headed for his office. A couple of extra footsteps were heard behind him and Ryoma knew someone had followed him out of the room. Thanks to tennis, he still had sharp senses, and he recognized the male's footing. "What would you like, Fuji-sempai?"

But before the genius could say anything a yell came from the other side of the hallway. "Dad!" Looking up Ryoma saw Katsuki running down the hall with a paper swinging in the air. People looked up as well and gasped as they saw Katsuki run towards the new sensei. Ryoma smiled and took the paper from Katsuki's hands and read it quickly. Lowering the paper he grinned at the boy and ruffled his black locks.

"Good job Katsu, and I see you wrote Echizen already." Ryoma chuckled as the boy blushed a nice pink colour. "Did you just get up and leave your classroom?" Ryoma scolded the boy.

"Oh crap! I'll see you at home then Dad!" Taking the paper from Ryoma's hands Katsuki ran off towards his class room with a sheepish grin. Ryoma watched him go with a chuckle as he shook his head and continued to his office.

"Ryoma…" The emerald haired male continued on into his office but he left the door open for the genius knowing full well he would follow him in no matter the consequences. Sitting in the chair there with his lab coat still on Ryoma swung it around and stared at Fuji standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Fuji-sensei?" Ryoma had to hide the wince when he noticed the flinch and the hurt cross Fuji's beautiful blue eyes he had loved so much. The brunette covered it like he normally did by closing his eyes and giving a stretched fake smile. "Stop it, you know I hate it when you cover your feelings by closing your face… Leave." Ryoma said looking away from the brunette. He knew he had surprised the tensei a little when he stiffened and stood there for a few more seconds before turning and walking away quickly in the direction of the headmaster's office. Ryoma released a sigh and then stood up when he noticed a student limping his way.

Monday after school, Ryoma and Katsuki picked up Ryota from pre-school and went to pass the public tennis courts. On the public tennis courts, stood the ex- Seigaku members, rallying back and forth. Hoping to pass them secretly Ryoma quickened his pace, only to sigh when a loud voice called out.

"Ochibi-chan!" The bouncy red head leaped onto Ryoma and gave him a tight hug. Ryoma had let Ryota on the ground as he noticed Kikumaru coming his way, now his son was tugging on his pant leg.

"Papa, who is this?" Kikumaru stopped strangling Ryoma and looked down at the little mini-me. He leaped back quickly and stared down at him.

"What? Ochibi is a papa!" Kikumaru stood there with his mouth open long enough that Ryoma watched his sempai-tachi approach slowly.

"Dad, do you play tennis?" Katsuki looked awed at everyone approaching the emerald haired male.

"Dad? Dad! You're a dad to a fourteen year old? And a four year old?" Kikumaru shouted.

"Ryoma! How've ya been man? I haven't seen you in forever." Momoshiro Takeshi came up to his old best friend and slung his arm around the males shoulder. Ryoma chuckled and elbowed Momo in the ribs.

"Hey Momo, have you, Inui and Kaidoh got together yet?" Ryoma let out another chuckle when he noticed his best friends cheeks flush. "Yeah? How did that go…are you happy?"

"You…you…you're just jealous." Momo grumbled, glaring at Ryoma who just laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Mm hm, just keep telling yourself." Ryoma walked over to Oishi who was flailing his arms and staring at Ryota and Katsuki. "Oishi, meet Ryota and Katsuki."

Oishi smiled sweetly and kneeled down so that he was eye level with Ryota. "Hey Ryota, I'm an old team mate of your papa's. My names Oishi Shuichiro, you can call me Oishi." He held his hand out to the younger boy, and smiled up at Katsuki.

"I'm Katsuki, Echizen-sensei… I mean Dad saved me from my uh.. parent. He abused me, so dad got him arrested and now I live with him after being adopted." Katsuki accepted the outstretched hand that Oishi had offered.

"It's nice to meet you." Oishi said sadly. Katsuki grinned and leaned his head against Ryoma's shoulder.

"Ochibi's a teacher!?" Kikumaru piped in, and then giggled as he looked to Ryoma quickly. "Ochibi, isn't much of an Ochibi-chan anymore." He pouted as he looked him over only to hop excitedly at Ryota. "Ryota is now the Ochibi."

"I'm the school doctor at Atobe's school."Ryoma explained to his friend.

* * *

**Loveless Paradox: **So technically this is all I have written... Tell me what you think, I may write more depending on the reviews :P

I love any kind of review, makes me feel content that someone enjoys my writing and I'm not rambling..

_**Alii xoxo**_


End file.
